


Caramel Cheesecake of Love

by viktuuriqueenkelina



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, first time i wrote for utapri, god i hope i did them justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuriqueenkelina/pseuds/viktuuriqueenkelina
Summary: Natsuki loves Syo, but isn't sure what to do! Will it be a success or a disaster?





	Caramel Cheesecake of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this NatSyo fluff for Utapri Secret Santa 2018 for nn-eptune on tumblr! This is the first time I've written for Utapri, so i certainly hope I wrote them well!

Natsuki wasn't sure what to do. He had mentioned in front of Haruka that he loved Syo, but he wasn't sure if Syo had taken him seriously. The tall blond wasn't sure when exactly he realized that the love he felt for the smaller blond became love love, but he was sure that he felt this for no other person.

Natsuki needed help. He wanted to make Syo a caramel cheesecake, but he wanted someone to keep him on the right track so it would be edible. As he was walking back to his shared dorm with Syo, he bumped into Haruka and Masato.  
"Haru-chan, Masato-kun! Just the two I was looking for!" Natsuki exclaimed.  
"You were looking for us, Shinomiya-san?" Haruka asked.  
"Yes! You see, I want some help to stay on track while baking a caramel cheesecake for Syo-chan! Masato-kun is a great cook, and I know you cheer me on whenever I need it, Haru-chan! And this cheesecake is special. It's all for Syo-chan," Natsuki explained.  
"Do you have everything you need to make this cheesecake, Shinomiya?" Masato inquired.  
"Yes I do, Masato-kun. You basically will just be around to make sure I don't try to add anything that isn't part of the instructions," Natsuki told him.  
"All right Shinomiya-san, we will do our best to help!" Haruka exclaimed.

~~~~~~

With that, the three set off to the kitchens, stopping only to pick up the ingredients and instructions. It was a good thing they had decided on the kitchens to bake in becasue as they were leaving the dorm room, Syo was coming in. They all quickly said hello and headed on their way.  
Masato made sure to read the instructions step by step to Natsuki, even handing him each ingredient as it was called for. When everything was mixed and the cheesecake was in the oven, Haruka made sure to tell Natsuki he was doing great.  
"Why are you baking this for Syo-kun, Shinomiya-san?" Haruka asked as Natsuki worked on making the topping.  
"Remember back when we were in the academy and we all asked to be your partner for the graduation audition?" Natsuki asked.  
"Yes," Haruka said.  
"Well, I told Syo-chan then that I loved him, but i don't think he took me seriously and I want to show him just how serious I am about that. I mean, we grew up together, so even I didn't notice until recently my own feelings for him. But now that I know, I want to share that with him," Natsuki explained. "I hope he feels the same."  
"I'm sure he will, Shinomiya-san. You two get along so well, " Haruka said.

~~~~~

Natsuki finished making the cheesecake, thanked Masato and Haruka for their help, and asked them to accompany him back to his dorm. When they arrived, Masato knocked on the door. Syo answered the door and let the three of them in.  
"Syo-kun, Hijirikawa-san and I helped Shinomiya-san out so he could bake you something," Haruka said.  
"I baked you a caramel cheesecake, Syo-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed as he set it on Syo's desk.  
"You didn't have to make me anything, Natsuki!" Syo blurted out, thinking about all the past cooking disasters.  
"Kurusu, he asked us for help to make sure he didn't put in anything that wasn't called for," Masato said. "You can rest assured that this is safe to eat."  
"Shinomiya-san really wanted to do something nice for you," Haruka said. "Now Hijirikawa-san and I are almost late for a meeting, so we shall be going. See you two later, Syo-kun, Shinomiya-san."

~~~~~

When Masato and Haruka had left, Syo turned to Natsuki.  
"Why did you go to all this trouble of baking a cheesecake for me, Natsuki?" Syo asked.  
"Because I love you, Syo-chan. I always have. I may not be the best cook, I wanted you to taste something I made with love," Natsuki stated.  
Syo picked up a fork that Natsuki brought with the cheesecake, cut into the cheesecake, and took a bite. As he chewed, his face slowly lit up.  
"Natsuki, this is delicious! I really love it! Thank you for making this for me!" Syo exclaimed as he walked over and kissed Natsuki on the cheek.  
Natsuki blushed for a minute, then gently grabbed Syo's face and kissed him on the lips.  
"You're welcome, Syo. As I said, I made it because I love you. You're the only one I've ever loved, and I've been unsuccessfully trying to show you my love for a while now," Natsuki said. "I hope you understand my feelings and I hope you feel the same."  
Syo brought his hand to his now empty lips. He never knew his best friend cared about him in this way. He thought he would always have to hide his own feelings from Natsuki in order to preserve their friendship.  
Natsuki looked at Syo, then asked him, "Are you okay, Syo?"  
"You stopped calling me Syo-chan," was all Syo could say.  
"Do you not like me just calling you Syo?" Natsuki asked with a hint of worry.  
"It's not that. I actually like it. I just thought that you didn't love me in the same way that I loved you. I've been in love with you for years and I thought i couldn't tell you because it would ruin our friendship," Syo said.  
"Oh, Syo," Natsuki said with a sigh of relief as he hugged Syo gently. "I'm so happy you feel the same way I do. I was so worried you'd reject me over this cheesecake that I've been near tears this whole time."  
Syo looked at Natsuki and saw the tears that were starting to form in Natsuki's eyes.  
"Shh, Natsuki, Don't cry because of me. Just stay with me forever, okay?" Syo asked.  
Natsuki sniffed, then smiled. "Of course I will Syo."


End file.
